The Eternal Dream
by CherryBlossom750
Summary: Sakure gets trapped in a dream, not just a regular dream..but a different kind. What will happen? Will she get out? Read to find out! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, the credit all goes to CLAMP.  
  
A/N: Ok..I wrote this when I was bored..I write fanfics when I'm bored if you haven't noticed.. as usual..they suck.. but anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!!  
~*~  
  
The 10 year old auburn haired girl stood there, confused. She was looking at the dark hooded figure standing in front of her. The hooded figure (let's call the hooded figure it) was about Sakura's height, it was in a black cloak so dark that you could barely make out its face, its hands were covered with black gloves and it looked as if it had no feet, just a floating object such as a ghost. This appearance scared Sakura, causing her to shiver all over. Yet she couldn't keep staring at it, for something about it looked so...familiar. The room they were in was pitch black, with a light in the middle of the room. She couldn't tell where the light was coming from, it seemed as if the light was just..there. She looked around the room and realized it wasn't actually a room at all, it stretched forever and it seemed that there was no other source of light, she looked down and noticed she wasn't standing on anything, unless the ground was pitch black also. The hooded figure had finally spoke, it had a dark and depressing voice,  
"After this you shall be trapped inside this dream forever, but it will be no ordinary dream, you shall feel pain, and might even experience death. For if you die in your dreams, you shall never awaken..."  
It laughed evilly. That was all it had said before it disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust behind and an echo of his evil laugh, which soon disappeared too. She stood there, baffled and lost.  
  
Sakura woke up in the middle of the night sweating and nervous. She had just had an interesting dream, of course, by now she knew from experience that her dreams were not meaningless. She sat up on her bed and relaxed for a moment, after a minute or so had passed, she decided she needed a cool glass of water. She got up out of her bed and opened her door looking at the dark hallway, it seemed darker than usually, it was eerie and cold, unlike before when it was warm and cozy. She looked both ways, darkness had always frightened her, she had a strange feeling that there were ghosts somewhere near by. She shivered a bit and finally got her courage to enter the hallway. She couldn't really see in the pitch black darkness, but she walked around her house often (she does live there), so she pretty much knew where everything was, so she just followed her instincts. She approached the spot in her hallway that should lead to the kitchen, but instead of being a way out there was nothing but a plain wall, she paused as she thought about what to do. Thinking the entrance was a few steps further, she walked on, feeling the walls. But the hallway seemed to go on forever. She laughed to herself.  
"This must be a dream in a dream...yea, that's right.."  
The tone in her voice sounded rather nervous. She laughed more nervously now.  
"Yea...a dream in a dream.."  
She walked along looking for an entrance to the kitchen as she tripped. The trip had hurt, it had hurt pretty bad. She got up and shivered, for in dreams you can't feel pain. She then realized that she was in a dream, but a different kind. She knew her previous, so called, dream had something to do with it.   
She kept walking on, looking left and right and always watching her back...she had to find a way out of here, but how do you get out of a dream?   
"Maybe I have to get out of the house to get out of the dream," she thought aloud.  
As she continued to walk she soon started hearing voices that were oddly similar to Tomoyo's and Syaoran's, but how could she hear them? The voices seemed so far away!  
A soft, gentle voice spoke, the voice resembled Tomoyo's.  
"Is she okay?" her voice seemed concerned and worried.  
A more deeper voice spoke, it was unmistakably Syaoran.  
"I don't know.." his voice also sounded concerned and worried.  
"I'm right here! I'm okay!!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping, just hoping, that they would hear her.  
But there was no answer.  
"She's not...dead is she?" Tomoyo asked nervously.  
"O-of course not..." Syaoran was starting to stutter. You could tell he was scared just by the tone of his voice.  
Sakura thought for a moment, the answer came to her rather quickly.  
"That's right! I'm in a dream, they can't hear me!" She thought out loud again.  
"She's just..sleeping," said Syaoran.  
"If you say so Li...but I think we should take her to the hospital, she might be in some kind of a coma," replied Tomoyo.  
"Ok," said Syaoran.  
The voices faded away and she was left alone in the cold dark once again. She shivered and crossed her arms, she looked behind her and wondered if she should go back to her room instead, to her nice, warm room. Then she looked at the hallway that seemed to go on forever, still thinking if she should go on or turn around. Sakura had finally decided to take a risk and go on down the hallway, take the chance of going into the darkness that seemed like it held many mysteries. After all, she had come this far, why turn back, there was nothing in her room to help her..or was there?  
  
She wandered barren halls of her 'home'. She was so confused and lost, she didn't know what to do! Would she be stuck in this place forever? What would become of her? Could she really die here? Thousands of questions raced through her mind like speeding bullets, but none of them could be answered. She kept wondering and thinking, trying her hardest to at least answer one question, but yet, her questions seemed like they would remain unsolved. Her deep thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The footsteps didn't seem too far away, she pondered that thought that maybe the sound was the clatter of her own two feet, but she realized the sound was way too far away to be her own. They were close, but not that close. Sakura paused for a minute, her senses were on full alert, trying to hear the footsteps that seemed to be stalking her. She looked around and felt eyes, eyes looking at her, watching her every move..   
"Wh-who's there?!" Sakura stuttered as the tone of her voice came out all awkward.  
"I-I demand to know who you are!" She sounded a lot like Syaoran, concerned, worried, and serious. She hesitated and started to walk along the deserted hallway again. There it was again, the footsteps, the loud annoying sound of footsteps.  
She stopped again and looked behind her. Her bright emerald eyes widened as she saw what was in front of her eyes. It was the mysterious hooded figure that had been in her previous dream or vision.   
"What do you want from me?!" She yelled out at the stranger, she seemed either angered or frustrated.  
It just stood there, no.. it wasn't standing, it was floating.. but where had the footsteps come from? That thing was floating..it couldn't possibly make noise.. She looked at the stranger very curiously, waiting for an answer. It just gave her a slight laugh and floated closer to her.  
"I am here to help you.." It replied in a mysterious voice. She looked at the figure, it was so familiar. Something about it reminded her of someone. Someone kind and generous, but no one she knew would put her through this, none of her friends would let her face loneliness and depression, would they?  
"H-help me? Help me with what?!" She looked at the creature suspiciously, trying to grasp any type of evidence of who or what that was.  
"Get out of here of course." It laughed again.  
"What do I have to do?" She looked at it strangely, should she really trust this..this..thing? After all, it was the one who got her into this mess.  
"There are a few tasks to do to get out of here..I guess you can say this is more like a test, I am here to test your powers." It smiled mischievously, but of course no one could really tell, it was wearing a black cloak with a hood that cast a dark shadow onto its face.  
"Wh-what do I have to do?" She repeated herself again, eager to get out of here..even if it meant that she had to face many dangers.  
"The tasks are..."   
  
To be continued....  
~*~  
A/N: Ok..so it's another one of my short chapter stories...they'll get longer..I hope. Anyway, I'm having a lot of writer's block   
and that's what I do when I have writer's block..write short stuff.. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. R&R!!! Oh and thanks to my friend, her pen name is Angelness!! She helped edit and revise my fic..but I haven't put it on yet cause I am lazy..and I don't know if I ever will.. But I still need to add changes and such, so don't be surprised if I remove it or something to edit and revise it, ok? R&R FOR THE LAST TIME!! And you can flame me and tell me how to make it sound better..I don't care if you insult me and such, it helps me with my writing actually...I want at least 10 reviews to put up the next chapter!! But it will still take some time for me to write it and edit it..anway..bye! 


	2. The First Task

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cardcaptor Sakura characters in any way, CLAMP does. But this fanfic belongs to me! ^^  
  
A/N: OK.. so I said I wanted at least 10 reviews...but no one would bother to review or even read!! Wwaaahh! Oh well... *Sigh*  
I hope this one gets a few reviews..... Yes.. I know this is a stupid fanfic. *Nodds* By the way, if the characters seem like the dubbed versions of the show.. it may be because that's the only version I can watch here (except for the fact that they canceled the show!). But.. I've seen a few subtitles and such.. so ya know?  
  
A/N= ((...))  
Thinking= '.....'  
Actions: *....*  
~*~  
  
"What are the three tasks?" Sakura asked again nervously.  
"One task is you must find an escape out of the house...then I shall tell you the other two.." It replied as an evilish grin widened beneath the shadow that the hood made over its face... of course Sakura couldn't see it. The mysterious figure disappeared once again as it did last time. The same cloud of dust was left behind.. Sakura again stood there lost..   
"Just getting out of this house seems too easy to be a task," She thought aloud.  
"There must be something more dangerous up ahead!! But... Why was it making the sound of footsteps if it was..floating?"  
She shook her head.  
"I have more important things to do then worry about stuff like this.."  
She then continued to walk along the halls of her so called 'home'. Sakura looked left and right worriedly making sure that nothing suspicious was around. Sure enough, there was nothing but a suspicous looking wall where her kitchen door used to be. She eased down a bit feeling as this was just her home.. I mean, after all it did have some similarity to it. Just the doorway to the kitchen was gone. Sakura sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.  
"Maybe there's an opening in the ceiling that I can fly out of! But..wait...my cards!"  
She searched her pockets desperately for her cards..just any card!! One card would satisfy her needs.   
"Oh no! I lost them!" She thought in her mind."Now what will I do?"  
She continued to walk, feeling irresponsible..she had left one of the most important useful item behind in her room.. her cards. Sakura searched around her neck, realizing that she still had her staff with her, but what good was a staff with no cards? She took in a deep breath and turned around. Maybe she could go back..   
Sakura started going towards her room. She had to get the Star Cards to get out of this place...this horrible place... It seemed darker now..darker then it had been before. Sakura started to feel frightened, scared... She walked at a more faster pace now.. and soon she found herself running, but that didn't last for long. There was a loud thump as Sakura fell to the floor.  
"OW! What is that?!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked up at the wall that stood in front of her. "Wha..? This wasn't there before......" ((A/N: What's up with me and these walls?))  
She sighed in exhaustion and slumped down, leaning her back against the wall. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, forgeting about her current worries.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran paced the room back and forth, and Tomoyo sat in a chair next to the hospital bed in which Sakura lay in. Every once in a while, Tomoyo and Syaoran both would take a quick glance at Sakura and then take a deep breath, each having high hopes of Sakura awakening.   
"I don't understand what's going on.." Said Tomoyo, breaking the slience in the room.  
"I'm not sure if I do either," Syaoran replied.  
"Maybe we should ask a professional for help," Tomoyo suggested.  
"Like who?"  
"I don't know, maybe Kero?"  
"Kero? That stupid plushie is no professional!"  
"HEY! I heard that!!" Yelled a voice out of nowhere.  
"WHHHAA??" Syaoran screamed in exclimation as he jumped back in surprise, "Show yourself!"  
"Don't sweat Li, it's only Kero," Tomoyo said, giggling a bit.  
"I knew that," He replied as a sweatdrop ran down the back of his head.  
"Well.. the professional is in the house," Kero said proudly as he flew out of Tomoyo's coat pocket while holding the book with the Star Cards in it.  
"I'll be in the bathroom while Dr. Einstein here explains what's going on," Said Syaoran sarcastically, as he walked out the room.  
"So Kero, do you know what exactly is going on with Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Well.. um.. you see.. *sweatdrops* Eh.." Kero paused as he scratched the back of his head.  
"You don't know do you?"   
"I'm sure we'll figure that out later though. You see, I think she may need her cards."  
"And how do you think we'd give them to her, Kero?"  
"How about we just lay it next to her? *Sweatdrops* Eh heh..."  
Kero flew next to Sakura and carefully placed the book in which the Star Cards were in, onto a side table next to the bed where Sakura lay, "There," Kero said triumphantly, as the booked slipped off the table and hit Sakura on the head. Kero scratched his head and laughed nervously.  
"Kero!" Tomoyo said, picking up the book and putting it back on the side table.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura soon awoke and scratched her head. 'How long have I been asleep?' she wondered. She stood up and stretched her arms and yawned. While doing this, out of nowhere, a book fell on top of her head then bounced to the ground.  
"OW!!!!!!!!" She screamed,"What is that?!" She picked up the book and took a good look at it.   
"It's.. my cards.. But.. but how?!" She opened it cautiously, just in case this was some sort of trick and took out one card. The book fell to the ground with a big bang, but Sakura paid no attention to this. She was to relieved to. Her cards were back with her. That was all she needed, her cards.. and her friends... "Well.. at least I have my cards," She said to herself sighing, "Now I can finally get some work done."   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok.. I know this chapter is short. All of mine are. But anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed it! :D It's sorta wierd and twisted... 


End file.
